Amazing on the Inside
by CJSpooks
Summary: Syd feels that her life is more challenging than anyone knows. Bridge helps her see that it doesn't have to be that way. Friendship fic!


Author's Notes: Ha, another SPD fic so soon. There's a little Bridge inside my head cheering me on when I write now. Does that make me crazy? Um…anyway, here's another Bridge friendship fic. I might just write one with Jack to complete the set and then another Bridge/Z one…sounds promising.

Disclaimer: I don't own any power rangers (except for the yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger costume I wore one Halloween when I was in first grade. I'm Asian and so was Trini so I think that was funny). I wish I had a Bridge clone to do handstands with in my dorm room. Now that'd be sweet!

Amazing on the Inside

By CJSpooks

Sydney Drew, rich girl, pop star, and the face on dozens of magazines, entered the rec room of SPD headquarters and sat down on the couch. It was two in the morning and she couldn't sleep. It had donned on her that the life she chose was much more challenging to live than anyone ever suspected.

On the exterior she seemed to have it all, money, clothes, friends…but her life as a power ranger made everything much more difficult. She loved her work but hated going out on patrol for fear that someone would recognize her and a crowd would chase her just for a picture or an autograph. She was grateful for her fans, but they seemed to want her more and more. But she was trying to grow up normal as possible, save for her genetic powers and her job of saving the world in a pink costume.

It was so stressful and lonely sometimes. Sure, she had the rest of the B-Squad but, she didn't think they took her seriously enough if she raised her concerns. She knew they viewed her as the self-centered spoiled brat. All she wanted was to be just like everyone else. Syd hugged her stuffed elephant, Peanuts, closer. A few tears fell onto the old stuffed toy. She sniffled.

"Syd? Are you okay?" Syd jumped at this. She immediately went into a fighting stance, dropping the elephant. She relaxed when Bridge walked around from the shadows in the corner.

"Oh Bridgey, you scared me!"

Bridge ran a gloved hand through his perpetually messy hair. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking by the window and I heard you crying. And your aura was acting all funny. What's wrong?" He picked Sy'd beloved toy off the floor and handed it back to her.

Syd flopped back down on the couch. Bridge sat next to her. "Nothing. I'm okay."

"People don't cry when they're okay. Wait, sometimes they do but most of the time they don't but then again they could if they wanted to. When people get something in their eyes but they're okay otherwise—"

"Alright. I'm not okay, Bridge." Bridge's babbling was a great way to get people to open up to him. Sky said it was the most effective interrogation strategy not listed in the SPD handbook. Bridge was oblivious to this since he usually talked in complicated circles.

Bridge looked at Syd in the eye. "Tell me about it."

"You don't want to hear it."

"I do." Bridge took her smaller hand in his gloved one. He stroked it gently. "Just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help."

Syd let out a breath she had been holding. She began, "It's not so easy being Sydney Drew. My face is on a bunch of magazines, my music is always playing somewhere on the radio, and I can't go anywhere without being nervous about a mob wanting pictures and autographs from me. I'm grateful for all that I've been given in life but it takes a lot out of me…I've had people follow me around for years when I was growing up and had my privacy taken away by nosy photographers who think that it's my fault that I am successful and that they have a right to own my image since they made me what I am. It's hard having everyone just wanting a piece of you, even when you don't want to give it to them."

"I didn't know being a celebrity is so stressful."

"That's something else that's bothering me. No one here understands. They see me as those on the outside do and I don't like it. I'm more than that. Or at least I hope I am. The B-Squad is bound together by our powers and loyalty. But we're all so different. I don't know if people really care about me as a person."

"We all care, Syd. It's not just the fact that we all have powers and are loyal to each other and the organization that keeps us together. It's the emotions and experiences we share. We're friends. We're a close knit family. Jack, Sky, Z, you, and me. And nothing will ever change that."

Syd nodded at Bridge's words. When Bridge did not babble, he was actually quite observant and wise. After another beat she spoke, "Bridge, tell me the truth…do you think I'm horrible?"

Bridge was taken aback by such a statement. "Syd, why would I think that about you? You're one of my best friends!"

"You must think so. I'm selfish, annoying, and fake."

"No, you're not. Who said you were?"

"Everyone. All those people on television, the radio, magazines…they all think I'm a horrible person."

"But Syd, they don't even know the real you."

"I don't know who the real me is." She muttered as she hugged Peanuts closer.

"Yes, you do. The pink SPD ranger that is sweet, caring, sympathetic, bubbly, and kicks the butt of monsters ten times her size is definitely the real Sydney Drew. Not that tabloid girl they think they know from the music and public appearances. Sometimes you get carried away in things that are vain but we all do in our own ways. On the outside, you may look like just another pretty face but here at SPD, we all know that your beauty is more than that. With your painting, personality, and natural empathy, you're amazing on the inside as well."

Syd remained silent, taking it all in. She looked at Bridge, who gave her a dimpled smile. She smiled back. "You really mean all that?"

"Yes, of course."

Syd did not have to question Bridge's honesty. The green ranger was as innocent and genuine as they came. He could never lie or deceive anyone. Syd leaned over and hugged Bridge tightly. "Thanks, Bridgey, you're the best."

"No problem, Syd. Glad to make you feel better."

Syd kissed Bridge on the cheek as she stood up. "I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning. Thanks again."

Bridge waved as she walked towards the door. "Your welcome. Good night…technically it's morning so good morning."

Syd giggled and rolled her eyes and she left. Bridge had made her realize that her life did not have to be a challenge after all. It was because she had friends who cared deeply about her. They knew the real her and liked her for who she was. And Syd cherished that thought more than anything.

End.


End file.
